powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Character Sheet: Franz Geier
Franz Geier is a German bounty hunter, Nazi hunter and vigilante. As a boy, he saw the terrible conditions of the Aucshwitz Death Camp, in Poland. Due to his Jewish heritage, he witnessed the rest of his family being killed, and was nearly killed himself, but was saved just in time by allied troops. He eventually began hunting down the Nazi's who tormented his people so much, and was eventually given a certain ability by Lucifer himself. Upon gaining this ability, Franz took up the name 'Warpenschlött '''to intimidate his foes. Background Childhood Franz grew up as the son of a wealthy Jewish household living in Nazi Germany. Due to Nazi policies, everything was taken from his family, leaving them as outcasts to be harassed and discriminated against. At the age of six, he was brought to Auschwitz with his family, the last place he would see them alive. One by one they were executed, until finally he was the only one left alive. Upon the day set for his death, he was brought into the final chamber to be killed. However, it was interupted when Soviet forces came into the camp, and rescued the survivors of the death camp. He was eventually adopted by another wealthy family in West Germany after the war, and continued his days there. Nazi Hunter At the age of 18, Franz began to hunt down Nazi's to be brought to Israel and tried for their crimes. He travelled to Argentina with a group of various other Nazi hunters upon hearing about a compound full of Ex-Nazi's who had escaped Berlin. Once there, Franz and his team began to siege the compound. Eventually Franz and his group busted through the defenses and began to raid. Upon doing this, various members of Franz's team were killed, among with various of the Nazi's. After reaching the back of the compound, Franz found himself face to face with Hermann Bottcher, the very SS officer who had raided Franz's childhood home and killed one of his sisters. He managed to contain his emotions of rage as he calmly switched around the final words Hermann had said to Franz's father before arresting them and killing his daughter: "''You have a debt to pay, Herr Bottcher..." Franz then shot Hermann in both kneecaps, and brought him to Israel. Hermann was sentenced to death, and Franz was declared a hero. Franz would then go on various more Nazi hunting missions, and stay in Israel when he was not hunting down war criminals. As Warpenschlött Later on in his career of Nazi hunting, Franz was approched by a man with slicked back hair and a dark suit, calling himself Bill Zacariah Bub. Bill (who was Lucifer in disguise) offered Franz the chance to not merely hunt down Nazi's, but all evildoers who would be unlucky enough to encounter him. Upon Franz questioning this, Bill responded by claiming he could give Franz the powers of a divine being of justice. Franz accepted this deal, with Bill claiming Franz could become a human version of the archangel Raguel. Bill then transformed Franz into a terrifying being of darkness and evil, which feeds off of the evil of people around him. Bill (being Lucifer) did this so that Franz could kill lots of criminals, sending them to Hell before they could repent for what they've done. In order to keep Franz loyal to his cause, instead of angering him, he gave Franz the ability to transform back and forth from the monster at will, keeping Franz away from Bill. Instead of hating the changes made, Franz accepted them with open arms, beginning to hunt down criminals and kill them. To strike fear into his enemies, Franz took up the name "Warpenschlött", named after the infamous monster of Germanic lore that punishes the wicked by dragging them straight to Hell. Information Appearance Franz has the appearance of a young male, tall and thin in structure. His structure hides how deceptively strong he is, however. He has brown spiked hair, and a small amount of stubble on his face, along with his brown eyes. He has a mild skin tone and the number 7892 tattoo'd on his left wrist, due to his time spent in Auschwitz. Franz commonly wears a large black coat and dark brown khaki pants. He can commonly be seen smoking a cigarette and wearing white gloves. Themes *Disturbed - Never Again (Leitmotif) *Albedo's Theme (Entrance/Prowling Theme) *Master of Shadows (Battle Theme) Personality Franz is typically laid back and calm, though fun loving. He often spends time with his friends when not out on a job, and enjoys playing sports like cricket. This attitude changes in two distinct ways, however. When on a job, but in human form, he will shut off his emotions, becoming an apathetic machine of logic. During this state, he will focus solely on his goal at hand. His attitude also changes when he becomes the Warpenschlött. He will become a bloodthristy monster set out to kill all in his presence who are guilty and wicked. Despite this drastic change, Franz has no problem with it, seeing it as perfectly acceptable. Likes Bounty Hunting, Cricket, Chess, Reading, Current Events Dislikes Criminals, Nazi's, Liars, Sunny Days Hobbies Franz enjoys to hang out with his friends, often having philosophical discussions and playing cricket. He also enjoys reading literature and learning about what is currently going on in the world. Archtypes *Bounty Hunter *Nazi Hunter *Horrifying Hero *Pragmatic Hero *The Gunslinger *Dark Is Not Evil Abilities *Warpenschlött Transformation - Franz's main ability given to him by Lucifer, Franz can transform into the Warpenschlött, a legendary monster of Germanic lore that drags the wicked straight to Hell. **Evil Affinity - One of the main attributes of the Warpenschlött is that it gains strength from all evil people within his vicinity, making him almost unstoppable to people with corrupted souls. **Absolute Darkness Control - As the Warpenschlött Franz has absolute control over darkness, surpassing even master Umbrakinetics and only being surpassed in manipulating darkness by Lucifer himself. **Pushing - While in the presence of Warpenschlött, targets will become paranoid, terrified, and even occasionally completely insane. **Nemesis Form - Warpenschlött is able to take on the form of his target's worst fears, using this to scare and incapacitate them. **Hell Walking - As the Warpenschlött, Franz can drag his victims directly to hell, like the Warpenschlött of Germanic Lore could. He often does this to targets he doesn't bother to kill. Category:Blog posts